La noticia
by ruby90zoe
Summary: Harry esta acostumbrado a recibir noticias impactantes. Draco esta acostumbrado a tener su vida en orden... o eso era lo que ellos creian...  mal resumen, lo se...  Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Despues de mucho tiempo leyendo slash porfin me decidi a publicar mi propia historia. Comenzó como un ragalo para mi amiga Lorien y nació cuando mi amada, aunque bastante caprichosa, musa **Lira** me despertó en medio de la noche con esta idea Jajaja

Son dos capitulos, aunque con opción a continuación si gusta mucho xD

**Disclaimer: Ningun Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran mios las parejas finales serian muy diferentes jujuju)

**Advertencia:** Es slash, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. Ademas contiene M-preg, sino te gusta esta idea tampoco, DEJA DE LEER...

Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten! ^^

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

iEsto no podía estar pasando… era irreal, simplemente imposible!

Estaba acostumbrado a que su vida hiciera un giro de 180 grados. Primeramente quedó sin padres… luego se enteró que era un mago… después que un loco le quería matar… que debía matar a ese loco… y finalmente había descubierto que jugaba para el otro equipo. En la sociedad mágica no estaba mal visto que dos hombres se gustasen, ¿quien era él para romper con esa noble tradición?

Pero si había algo que no se hubiese imaginado ni es sus mas ridículos sueños era esto!

Su destino lo odiaba tanto -oh si, de eso no cabía dudas, lo odiaba y se empeñaba en hacérselo notar- que había hecho que el fuese de "esos casos especiales y poco frecuentes" que aparecían en la sociedad mágica. Se había enterado hace pocas horas…

_-No solo tú_ - le recordó esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

_-Hasta que apareces maldita sabandija, debo recordar por seguir los consejos de quien estoy en esta situación?_

_-Yo no te obligue_ - respondió inocentemente la descarada.

También la odiaba, de haber sido posible la hubiese desterrado de su cabeza hace años, pero primero debía exterminar a cierta persona.

Hace algunas semanas comenzó a notar alarmado como sus túnicas le iban cada vez más ajustadas, pero su ropa muggle le seguía llendo bien.

_-Eso era porque son 3 veces más grande que tu._

_-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿No te callas ni un segundo?_

Al principio no le dió importancia, lo atribuyó a un aumento de apetito y a la falta de ejercicio; después de todo cada vez que se subía a una escoba, no se elevaba ni 10cm del suelo que ya debía correr al baño más próximo… y eso si llegaba…

Pero decidió buscar ayuda profesional cuando su amigo Ron muy "elocuentemente" había hecho la "inteligente" observación frente a todos es la sala común, que si seguía comiendo a ese ritmo iba a comenzar a competir con su primo por el título del hombre más gordo.

Cuando acudió a madame Pomfrey lo que tenía en mente era un dieta rigurosa, no esto!

Está bien -lo reconocía- le gustaba la familia, siempre había querido una, pero también siempre se había imaginado del otro lado, siendo uno de los padres, no…. no la… no la madre!

Listo, lo había dicho, iba a ser _mamá_. Lo que había comenzado en las duchas como un simple "yo quiero, tu quieres, lo hacemos una vez y lo olvidamos" después de un partido de Quidditch había tenido estas consecuencias. Oh, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que "él" era el responsable, no había vuelto a estar debajo desde esa vez…

_-Ni antes…_

_-Por favor cállate, por piedad…._

Y ahora no solo estaba_ ligeramente_ embarazado, sino que además en estado avanzado!

_**-¿No te diste cuenta antes?**_ Le había regañado la enfermera.

_**-Si claarooo, como todos los hombres voy por la vida haciéndome ¡tests de embarazo!**_ Había gritado al salir enfadado de la enfermería. Grave error….

Si hay algo que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes hacer en Hogwarts es decir en voz alta algo que no quieres que se sepa. Un cuadro lo había oído, este se lo había comentado a una armadura, ella a una estatua y así la noticia fue pasando por unos fantasmas menores, los centauros, por el fénix Fawkes, el director Dumbledore, el calamar gigante, las sirenas del lago y finalmente había llegado hasta Myrtle la llorona, quien en uno de sus episodios de melancolía no había tenido mejor ocurrencia que contárselo a la única criatura que nunca debió haberse enterado…Peeves. Él se encargó del resto.

Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que ahora ocupaba lugar en su mente era encontrar al culpable. Por Merlín! Ni siquiera se gustaban! Ni hablar de quererse, solo habían cedido a un estúpido impulso del momento. No podían estar en la misma habitación que ya..

_-Que ya que Harry?_ - dijo en tono muy sugerente la autora de aceptar aquel impulso.

_-Sin que nos lancemos maldiciones, solo eso!_

_-Si tu lo dices…_

Genial! Por culpa de ese irresponsable ahora no solo perdía la cordura cada vez que peleaba con esa vocecilla producto de su imaginación, sino que debía aguantar las miradas curiosas, acusadoras y hasta impresionadas de sus compañeros. Además tenía que cumplir con ese antojo que hace rato que… antojo?

Ah no, ¡eso sí que no!

Él, Harry James Potter Evans, vencedor del mago tenebroso más poderoso que conoció su generación, orgulloso representante de Godric Gryffindor, no iba a ceder ante un antojo, ¡eso nunca!.

Y ahí estaba, en medio del pasillo, el causante de todo, ese maldito, egocéntrico, narcisista y manipulador pero delirantemente sexy y atractivo rubio. Con el cabello ligeramente desarreglado que lo volvía irresistible, quien, al verlo, se acercó y le ofreció lo que llevaba

**-Se te antoja un poco de chocolate Potter?**

Lo había hecho… Malfoy lo había conseguido… los gemelos iban a quedar sin padre antes de nacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! **Antes que nada** gracias a todos los que me animaron con sus comentarios y me agregaron en sus alertas. No puedo explicar lo feliz que eso me hizo!

**Segundo:** Aquí les traigo el segundo y último cápitulo de esta pequeña historia. Lo tenia escrito hace meses asi que como respeto a mi musa** Lira** no lo modifique, aunque me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer: Ningun Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran mios las parejas finales serian muy diferentes jujuju)

**Advertencia:** Es slash, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. Ademas contiene M-preg, sino te gusta esta idea tampoco, DEJA DE LEER...

Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten! ^^

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

No sabía como había llegado a esto. Ahí frente a él, a punto de cruciarlo hasta la muerte estaba su Harry…. No, no, no... no suyo, solo Harry; es más, ni siquiera Harry… Potter, ahí frente a él estaba Potter, en un claro e inconfundible ataque hormonal.

_**- Ten cuidado Draco**_ – Había dicho Pansy cuando se entero – _**es sabido que en los ataques hormonales las madres se desquitan con los padres.**_

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Se había levantado exactamente a las 6.23 hs, había realizado sus ejercicios matinales y luego había tomado una larga y bien merecida ducha. Un Malfoy siempre debe estar presentable. Luego, mientras subía a desayunar, lanzó algunas amenazas y maldiciones a las personas indicadas; después de todo tenía una reputación que mantener.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor no le sorprendió no ver a Har… a Potter, las ultimas semanas había estado más cansado de lo normal. No era que lo estuviese vigilando… no… solo se entero por casualidad.

Al terminar se dirigió a su clase de Pociones, la cual, como siempre, compartían con los insufribles leones. Potter llego 10 minutos tarde: se había vuelto a dormir…

Ni siquiera intento disculparse y espero a que Snape le restase los primeros de los muchos puntos que siempre le quitaba en su clase. Cuando paso a sentarse al fondo del salón ni siquiera volteo a verlo, tampoco lo estaba esperando, y no pudo evitar notar su redondez, tal vez debería hacerle algún comentario sobre lo importante que era una dieta equilibrada. Lo buscó al finalizar la clase, pero había salido disparado apenas sonó la campaña. Le había oído a la comadreja -solo porque hablaba muy fuerte y no porque él estaba pendiente- que había ido a la enfermería para arreglar su problema de peso. Bien, un problema menos que solucionar, a veces ser un Malfoy era tan agotador….

Fue en la hora de Runas Antiguas cuando su vida cambió radicalmente. Peeves había atravesado la pared vociferando

_**- ¡Extra, extra! Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió es ahora el niño-que-se-embarazó!**_ Y había salido disparado hacia el aula continua.

Después de eso fue imposible seguir la lección, y aunque la profesora hubiese conseguido controlar la clase, yo no estaba en condiciones.

Su brillante mente marca registrada Malfoy no había tardado ni dos segundos en sumar dos más dos, todas las piezas estaban ahí, como no las había visto? El cansancio, los mareos, el aumento de peso, las ganas de comer dulces a todas horas, el dolor de espalda recurrente que parecía afectar a Har… Potter últimamente… Y tampoco había tardado en sacar las cuentas…

Ese día, hace varios meses ya, lo había seguido a las duchas siguiendo los consejos de una molesta voz en su cabeza y lo que vio le dejo de una sola pieza. Sabía que Potter era sexy, todos los sabían, hasta un condenado Troll se hubiese dado cuenta! Ya no quedaba nada de ese niño delgado, de gafas rotas y cabellos desordenado. Bastaron unos cuantos años en la sociedad mágica, unas cuantas visitas a la cueva de las comadrejas y unos rigurosos e intensivos entrenamientos físicos y mágicos para despertar al león dormido. Si lo quisiera podía tener a todo el mundo mágico a sus pies y él lo sabia….

Oh si, claro que lo sabia… y se aprovechaba de ello siempre que podía. Que perdiese toda su fortuna si Potter no se comportaba como toda una serpiente cuando de conquistar se trataba! Un gryffindor no actuaba así!

Sabía como ser irresistible o solamente encantador. Sabía que media sonrisa bastaba para que medio colegio babeara detrás suyo. Sabía que ni los muggles se resistían. Y sabía que él, Draco Malfoy, había quedado atrapado en sus redes hace tiempo. Lo sabía y no hacía nada. Jugaba con él, como si de un ratón se tratase. Lo provocaba con cada movimiento, con cada palabra, cada gesto; en todo lo que hacía, había mensajes que solo él podía entender.

Una noche Blaise regresó completamente en éxtasis luego de haber sido el "postre" de Potter y le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que esa serpiente disfrazada de león le había hecho y él se vio obligado a correr al baño para una sección privada extra. Blaise no lo sabía, o no le importaba, pero Potter lo estaba usando…

Y allí estaba duchándose, el dueño de todas sus fantasías y noches en vela, quien se sabía observado, mejor dicho sabia que él lo estaba observando y hacia cada movimiento lo mas provocativamente posible. No lo resistió mas, sino lo hacía con ese maldito iba a estallar. Potter se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante, su orgullo Malfoy no se sintió resentido al saber que había caído en su trampa, si ese infeliz creía que iba a estar debajo estaba muy equivocado. Ambos eran dominantes, pero Potter no lo iba a vencer ahora, no esta vez….

_**-…co, Draco… Draco!-**_ Pansy lo sacudía de los hombros violentamente.

_**-¡Maldición! ¿Pan me quieres quebrar?**_

_**- Entonces… ¿quién creen que sea el padre?**_ –Blaise siguió su conversación.

_**-Es mío.**_

_**- ¡QUE!**_ -Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el resto de la clase se callara momentáneamente.

_**- ¿Acaso no hablamos el mismo idioma? Que el bebe de Potter el mío.**_

_**- Es imposible… tú y él….¿estas seguro?**_

_**- Tan seguro como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy y te voy hacer crecer raíces en la cabeza sino te convences de una vez!**_

Estaba completamente seguro, le constaba que Harry no había vuelto a ceder su posición, lo había seguido cada vez… después de todo debía asegurarse que nadie más poseyera algo que le pertenecía y lo que sentía cuando lo veía con otro no eran celos… no, para nada, solo era un malestar estomacal crónico. Y que la persona de turno apareciera al día siguiente en la enfermería solo era una coincidencia, nada más.

_**- Debo ver a Potter**_ -y había salido del aula lo más rápido que pudo. Afuera los pasillos estaban revolucionados, seguro ya todos sabían la noticia. Blaise y Pansy lo siguieron y ella aprovecho para darle una lección acelerada y algo confusa sobre paternidad.

_**- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**_ -un Blaise tan confundido y consternado como él la había detenido justo cuando comenzaba una explicación sobre el momento de dar a luz.

_**- Soy mujer… ¡y voy a ser tía! -**_ Respondió Pansy como si eso fuera la solución a todos los problemas de la humanidad.

_**- ¿Crees que Potter nos va a dejar acercarnos a su hijo?**_

_**- ¡Si Potter no lo hace lo voy a hacer yo sino comienzan a serme de utilidad y me ayudan a encontrarlo! ¿Creen que se haya ido a su Sala Común? **_

_**- No, ahí viene y parece que va a volar el colegio de un momento a otro… No me gustaría ser tu en estos momentos.**_

Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo junto con Pansy no sin que antes ella me diera una barra de chocolate - _**ayuda a calmar las hormonas**_ -había dicho

**- ¿Se te antoja un chocolate Potter?**

Harry se lanzó encima dispuesto a matarlo cuando se quedo helado en su sitio, su rostro se puso terriblemente pálido y se llevo rápidamente una mano al abultado vientre. ¿_Esta mal? ¿Le duele algo? ¿Algo le pasa al bebe? Qué tenia que hacer…_

**- Harry…**

**- Se movieron**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿Eres retrasado? ¡Que Se movieron, los gemelos se movieron!**

**- Los…? Oh… ¡Harry!**

Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de _**su**_ Harry y puso una mano sobre su barriga. Y los gemelos, como si supiesen quien era la otra persona, se anunciaron con bombos y platillos. Harry reía como un niño en Navidad y… qué diablos, él también. Con los ojos llenos de nuevos y renovados sentimientos se acerco más todavía y lo beso tiernamente en los labios. Harry sonrió satisfecho, feliz y algo sonrojado.

**- Draco, tenemos que hablar.**

Porque eso era real. Tan real como esas dos pequeñas vidas que el destino les había regalado y ahora dependían de ellos y a quienes nunca iban a dejar solos. Harry lo sabía y él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, no podía estar más de acuerdo…

**- Te dije Fawkes, esos dos tenían que terminar juntos. Solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda. O en este caso… unas insistentes vocecillas en sus cabezas.**

Y un Albus Dumbledore muy orgulloso de si mismo y de los resultados de su trabajo se alejo tarareando por los pasillos con el Fénix en su hombro. Después de todo, había un pelirrojo y cierta castaña que necesitaban sus servicios….

**._.-* FIN *-._.**

Como ven a Draco no le disgustó la idea de la paternidad... **Ahora bien**, quiero continuar esta historia, pero depende de ustedes, ¿Les gustaría una continuación?


End file.
